Unexpected Love
by Stacy-comedy
Summary: What if a one night stand could lead to so much more? Well, Jack finds true love in places he never expected after a night of 'romance'. Note: This is not only about Jack, its not even in his POV, I just dont want to ruin anything. All the others are main
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One. The Beginning  
  
"Will!" Grace shouted bursting into his apartment. "Will, come on. I need your help!" She walked through the apartment looking in the rooms.  
"Grace, what are you doing here?" Jack asked coming out of one of the bedrooms wearing Wills bathrobe. "You know the arrangement," he said rolling his eyes. "This is Wills apartment when he's home. During work hours it's mine."  
"But its 7 o'clock. Come on where's Will?"  
"He told us earlier Grace. He has a business meeting. But I can understand how you wouldn't hear with that pile of fluff on your head."  
"Jack, I need help."  
"Yes, I agree, seek professional help," Jack said pushing Grace to the open door. "I'll see you when they let you out for another visit. Bye bye then," he said slamming the door in her face. He groaned and rolled his eyes and headed back to the bedroom.  
As he entered and closed the door behind him he said "Don't worry, I got rid of her. Now where were we?" and climbed on the bed. 


	2. Karen Finds Out

Chapter Two: Karen Finds out  
  
Jack ran into Graces office. "Grace, Grace, where are you?"  
"She's not here honey. What's this? What's going on? What's happening?"  
"Oh, good. Karen I let something horrible happen." Jack said leaning on Karen's desk.  
Karen put her magazine down and looked Jack over quizzically. "You had sex."  
Jacks eyes got big. "How do you do that?"  
"Three times. Come on honey, spill."  
Will waked in looking around. "Grace?"  
"She's not here honey. She went to lunch, or home, or shopping, I wasn't listening."  
Jack and Will were starring at each other. "What are you doing here?" Will asked.  
"I could ask the same of you."  
"I just wanted to talk to Grace."  
"Why? What were you going to tell her?"  
Karen starred at Will. "You had sex."  
Jack and Will both turned and looked at her.  
"Three times. With him!" She pointed at Jack and stood up. "Oh yeah! I'm good!" she said with her hand in the air. Then she started laughing.  
"I can't believe you told her! How could you tell her?" Will screamed at Jack.  
"I didn't tell her anything! We agreed not to. Besides, you were going to tell Grace!"  
"I was not! I was going to, you know, give her the advice she wanted."  
LIAR!!"  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, queens! Break it up! Wilma, Poodle didn't tell me anything. I found out for myself. Geez, give me a little credit. Now I don't know what the hell is going on between you but I do know you had sex. And I know that Grace has her won problems with Leo right now and this will only add. Will, she needs a best friend right now, and well, I'm just not the person to talk to. Now you two do whatever you want, but I'm telling you, you better not tell Grace, and you better be there for my little girl!" Karen shouted at them.  
Jack and Will looked heartbroken.  
"Karen, we weren't going to tell Grace. I wasn't even going to tell you," Jack said.  
"You're right. I need to be there for my friend. But we were going to keep it a secret."  
"Good. Now that we all agree on something, you two kiss and make up," Karen said sitting back down with her magazine.  
"Karen, I hardly think that's appropriate!" Will said with his hands on his hips. "You don't even know what's going on between us!"  
"Well, then why don't you tell me honey. I mean, normally I wouldn't care, but my Jackie is involved, so spill."  
"Well, I don't really know what happened," Will said. "I was venerable because I just got dumped. And Jack was being Jack. One thing lead to another and before I knew it, we were undressing."  
"You know, maybe I was just being Jack," Jack said walking toward Will. "But what Karen said made a lot of sense." He wrapped his arms around Wills waist and kissed him.  
"Queers," Karen said, "never know what's they want or what's going on." 


End file.
